Future Diary Controversy Chapter 1 : Connecting Network
by Raidon.Darkness
Summary: Dunia telah diputar kembali. Deus mengizinkan Yuno mengajak Yuki kembali ke dunia 3. Mulai saat itu, beberapa keanehan mulai terjadi di dunia ke-3 tersebut dimulai dengan diculiknya Mur Mur 1st. Siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi dalang dari kejadian-kejadian aneh tersebut?


Title : Mirai Nikki Controversy

Sub – Title : Connecting Network

Chara : Hampir semua chara yang ada di Mirai Nikki ^^

Chapter : 1

Author : Nathanael Riverion

Disclaimer © Sakae Esuno

Semua chara disini adalah milik Sakae Esuno , pencipta manga Mirai Nikki. Aku cuma memberikan sedikit dandanan doang ^^V

NOTE :

1. Fanfiction ini ditulis berdasarkan sudut pandang Amano Yukiteru, jika ingin merubah sudut pandang untuk fanfiction selanjutnya komentari di bawah.

2. Disarankan untuk menonton OVA dari Mirai Nikki supaya terjadi kesinambungan dan membuat pikiran anda bisa berimajinasi :v

3. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian memberikanku kritikan dan saran yang membangun supaya imajinasiku berkembang ^^

Aku memeluk Yuno dengan erat. Ternyata, dia bisa mengerti dan menjawab kerinduanku selama ini. Aku sangat senang atas semua hal ini. Aku berbicara kepada Deus.

"De-Deus, apakah aku bisa tinggal di dunia ketiga?"

"Yuki, kamu bisa tinggal di dunia ketiga."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi kamu harus melepaskan sifat dewamu. Kamu akan kembali menjadi manusia seperti awalnya dirimu juga adalah seorang manusia."

"A-Aku siap. Tapi bagaimana dengan Mur Mur 2nd?"

"Tenang saja. Dia bisa bergabung bersama Mur Mur 3rd dan aku."

"Ba-baik. Aku mengerti."

"Aku akan menghilangkan sifat dewamu."

Deus pun menghilangkan sifat dewaku. Dia telah mengambil fragmen Deus dunia kedua dan dengan itu dia bisa tetap meneruskan jabatannya sebagai Dewa Ruang dan Waktu. Sekarang, aku telah kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Aku tak kecewa karena aku sudah memiliki Yuno, shoujo yang aku cintai. Kami pun sangat senang. Aku melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi di mataku. Dia adalah Uryuu Minene, orang yang telah membantuku dulu.

"Uryuu-san."

"Ya, Yuki. Kita bertemu kembali."

"Ehm... Arigatou Gozaimasu telah membantu lagi."

"Doita, Yuki. Aku Cuma ingin menyakutan apa yang selama ini terpisah."

"Ba-baik."

"Yuki, bagaimana rasanya setelah kembali menjadi manusia?"

"Aku merasa bahagia terutama setelah bertemu Yuno kembali."

"OK, Yuki. Saatnya aku kembali."

"Uryuu-san. Masih banyak..."

Dia telah pergi duluan. Padahal banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadanya. Yuno mengajakku pulang ke rumahnya. Aku setuju dan mengiyakan perkataan Yuno tersebut. Sejenak, kami saling memeluk kembali dan melepas kerinduan yang sudah lama tak tercurahkan satu sama lain.

"Mama, Papa. Aku pulang,"

"Yuno, kau dari mana?"

"Aku keluar sebentar, Ma."

"Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Gomen, Pa. Aku membawa temanku."

"Siapa namanya, Yuno?"

"Namanya adalah Amane Yuki."

"Eh, Yuno. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yuno menutup mulutku. Dia mengedipkan matanya dan memberikan kode isyarat kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan mengerti akan permintaannya itu.

"Iya, Gasai-san. Aku adalah temannya Yuno."

"Papa lihat kalian seperti lebih dari teman."

"Ah, Papa. Jangan bersikap seperti itu."

"Mama yakin dia adalah jodoh masa depanmu."

"Yah... Mama juga ikut-ikutan. Ma, Pa bisakah dia tinggal bersama kita? Dia kehilangan orang tuanya dan tak memiliki tempat tinggal."

"Kami setuju,kok. Antarkan Yuki ke kamarnya, ya Yuno."

Yuno langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu. Dia bersenandung kegirangan. Aku juga ikut senang melihat Yuno sekarang yang sangat menyayangi orang tuanya. Yuno pun mengantarku untuk pergi ke kamar yang disiapkan untukku. Aku masuk ke kamarku yang baru. Aku rindu masa-masa seperti ini. Akhirnya, aku bisa kembali merasakan tempat tidur yang empuk. Kamar ini seperti kamar anak laki-laki. Hiasan dan barang-barangnya juga bernuansa maskulin. Aku bisa betah tinggal bersama Yuno.

"Yu-Yuno. Bisakah aku bertanya?"

"_Nani?_"

"Yuno, kenapa kau mengubah namaku?"

"Yuki, dirimu di dunia ini bukan cuma dirimu saja. Masih ada Yuki yang asli tinggal di dunia ini."

"Ah, Yuno. _Wakarimashita_. "

Dia menampilkan senyum hangatnya yang penuh harapan. Senyum itu membuatku sedikit merasa tersipu malu. Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke kasur yang berada di dekat tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri tadi. Aku merasa perhatian Yuno memang tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupanku yang lain di dunia ketiga ini.

Aku menatap _handphone -_ku saat ini. _Handphone –_ku yang sekarang tak bisa lagi memprediksi masa depan. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap bisa bahagia bersama keluarga baruku sekarang. Aku melihat indahnya bintang bertaburan di langit. Kelap-kelip memancarkan pesonanyan yang cantik. Sudah 10.000 tahun aku tak melihat peristiwa seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat bintang lagi bersama Yuno dan bersama keluargaku yang baru.

"Yuki, ayo bangun."

Jendela kamarku telah terbuka. Aku membuka mataku. Terdengar suara shoujo yang memanggil namaku. Dia adalah Yuno. Dia memberitahuku agar supaya kita sarapan pagi bersama.

"Yuki.."

"Yu-Yuno , apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Yuno menyapaku. Tak disangka, ia langsung naik ke atas tempat tidurku. Aku terkejut. Dia mendekatiku. Aku mulai mundur perlahan-lahan. Dia makin dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat. Gawat! Aku tak punya jalan keluar lagi. Di belakangku hanyalah dinding saja. Wajahnya tampak tak seperti biasanya.

"Oi, Yuki..."

"Yu-Yuno."

"Hop, aku mendapatkanmu Yuki."

"Yuno.."

Dia mendekat dan akhirnya memelukku. Aku memeluknya balik. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Wajahnya tampak ceria ketika aku membalas pelukannya yang hangat itu. Orang tua Yuki memanggil kami untuk turun. Aku dan Yuno segera bergegas dan bersiap untuk sarapan. Kami menuruni tangga bersama. Aku dan Yuno lalu menuju ke ruang makan. Aku dipersilahkan duduk oleh ibunya Yuno, Saika-san. Mereka semua terlihat bergembira. Yuno bersama orang tuanya menjadi akur.

"Yuki, silahkan di makan masakannya. Ini buatan Yuno."

"Ah, Mama. Biasa saja,kok."

"Baiklah, Saika-san. _Itadakimasu_."

"Haha, Yuki. Kamu terlihat _kawaii_."

"Ada apa, Yuno? Apa cara makanku salah ?"

"Haha, gak kok Yuki. Silahkan dilanjutkan"

"Yuki, bisakah aku bertanya?"

"Ya, Gasai-san?"

"Yuki, dimanakah orang tuamu tinggal?"

"..."

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan ayahnya Yuno. Aku terdiam karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan ini. Aku sulit menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya Yuno. Yuno terlihat mengerti. Dia berbisik kepada orang tuanya. Sekarang, ada raut wajah pengertian dari orang tuanya Yuno. Aku sedikit lega karena mereka sudah mengetahuiku. "Kring..." HPku berdering. Aku segera menghabiskan makananku. Saat selesai makan, aku kembali kamarku terlebih dahulu. Di kamarku, aku melirik layar Hpku. Aku terkejut setelah melihat pesan dari Mur-Mur 2nd.

"Na-Nani?"

Aku menjatuhkan Hpku. Di layar Hpku itu tertulis kalimat yang mengejutkan. Aku diberitahu oleh Mur Mur 2nd bahwa Mur Mur 1st telah hilang. Aku sangat kaget. Yuno datang dan masuk ke kamarku. Saat dia membuka pintu kamarku, dia melihat HPku yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia pun mengambil HPku itu dan membawa pesan yang tertulis pada HPku. Dia juga terlihat kaget. Tatapannya berubah.

Setelah pesan itu muncul, suasana kembali berubah menjadi tegang. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi. Aku terdiam dan mematung. Aku menyandarkan diriku ke dinding kamarku. Pikiranku sangat berkecamuk. Gelisah, gundah, dan risau meliputi benakku sekarang.

"Apa yang telah, sedang , dan akan terjadi padaku?"

Aku cuma bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Deus, Mur Mur 1st telah menghilang."

"Ini bisa gawat, Deus."

"Tenang Mur Mur 2nd dan Mur Mur 3rd."

"Bagaimana kami bisa tenang? Dia bisa membuat kekacauan lagi."

Sebuah kejadian yang mengejutkan. Mur Mur dunia pertama telah mengilang tanpa sebab. Padahal, dia tak mungkin melakukan itu. Kurungan kecil tempat dia berada tidak mungkin di buka. Mur Mur dunia kedua dan ketiga sangat bingung melihat keadaan ini.

"Aku datang."

"Yuki, sudah kuduga kamu akan datang."

"Ya, Mur Mur 2nd."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Hehe, Mur Mur 3rd. _Gomen, gomen_. Dulu , saat aku kembali ke dunia manusia. Mur Mur 2nd mengembalikan handphoneku yang bisa menerima pesan darinya.

Tiba-tiba Yuki datang ke tempat Deus berada. Dia berada di Kausalitas Katedral itu bersama Yuno. Mur Mur dunia ketiga tampak terkejut. Di saat yang lain, Mur Mur 2nd tampak terlihat sangat lega. Yuki akhirnya menceritakan kenapa dia bisa tahu masalah ini.

"Hiks…, Yuki. Apakah kamu akan meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dengan jauh. Kamu bisa sekali-kali pergi ke bumi juga."

"Hiks.. Yuki. Terimalah ini."

Mur Mur 2nd sangat sedih. Sebentar lagi, aku akan kembali ke dunia manusia. Dia tampak sedih, karena sudah hampir 10.000 tahun telah berlalu dan aku menemani dia. Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba, dia meraih tanganku dan memberikan_handphone_ku.

"Ini _handphoneku_, kan?"

"Iya, itu _handphone_mu Yuki."

"A-Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Mur Mur 2nd mendekatiku. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Aku diberitahukan olehnya bahwa aku bisa menghubunginya kalau aku butuh bantuan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku menggangguk dan mengerti. Ternyata, Deus dan Mur Mur 3rd tak mengetahui perbuatan Mur Mur 2nd kepadaku.

"Yuki, ayo kita kembali."

"Ya, Yuno."

Yuno mengajakku untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Akhirnya kami pergi dari Katedral Kausalitas itu dan meninggalkan Mur Mur 2nd.

"Begitulah ceritanya sehingga aku bisa mengerti masalah kalian."

Yuki menjelaskan kepada mereka. Terlihat jelas ada aura tak mengenakkan yang muncul dari Mur Mur dunia ketiga. Yuno turun ke tempat Mur Mur dunia pertama di penjara. Dia seperti ingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

"Ini ulahmu, ya Second?"

"Haha, gomen."

Mur Mur 3rd tampak terlihat kesal. Mur Mur Second cuma memberikan tanda damai di saat Mur Mur Third memarahinya. Mur Mur 3rd makin kesal. Dia mulai menyerang Mur Mur 2nd. Mur Mur 2nd bisa mengindar dari serangannya. Mereka terus saja saling berkelahi. Deus akhirnya melerai perkelahian mereka.

"Mur Mur, hentikan. Kita lanjutkan ke masalah yang lebih penting."

Yuki hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika 2 Mur Mur di depannya saling menyerang satu sama lain. Untunglah, Deus segera menghentikan perkelahian itu. Yuki mulai bertanya kepada Deus."

"Deus, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu secara pasti kenapa ini bisa terjadi."

"Tidak mungkin Mur Mur 1st keluar sendiri bukan?"

"Ya, Yuki. Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. "

Mereka berpikir keras untuk mereka-reka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba terdengar dari bawah Yuno memanggil Yuki. Dia kelihatan menemukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Yuki.."

"Ya, Yuno?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu, Yuki."

Yuki segera turun ke bawah menuju tempat dimana Yuno memangilnya. Yuki melihat Yuno memegang sesuatu. Yuno menggenggam secarik kertas yang telah ditemukannya. Yuki pun membaca isi kertas itu

3, 2, 1

Harapan itu telah hilang

Empatipun tak bisa digenggam

Apakah kau merasakan perasaannya?

Diam adalah caramu saja

Mereka semakin bingung. Mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yuki menyerahkan pesan itu kepada itu kepada Deus. Deus akhirnya membaca pesan itu. Selain itu Mur Mur pun juga ikut membaca pesan itu. Yuki dan Yuno saling menatap satu sama lain. Apakah masalah yang besar akan datang?

_"Terjadi ledakan di Hotel Sakurami. Ledakan ini dipicu oleh bom yang di tanam di basement hotel. Di duga pelaku ledakan ini adalah teroris yang sedang dicari-cari oleh kepolisian Sakurami."_

Raut wajah kesal terpancar jelas di wajah shoujo itu. Tampak shoujo itu sedang mengalami kerisauan. Dia duduk dan bersandar di kursi sofanya yang terlihat empuk. Uryuu Minene duduk dan menatap TVnya yang membahas tentang berita dari dirinya yang lain.

"Huuftt.. Kenapa dia berulah lagi meskipun begitu dia tetap bisa melakukan hal yang menurutnya baik."

Kata-kata itulah yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Mengagetkan memang. Ternyata dia memang telah mengerti masalah yang ditimpa dari dirinya yang lain itu. Selain dia, bayi-bayinya juga terlihat merangkak di kursi sofa yang ia duduki. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu. Itulah yang membuat Uryuu, makin mencintai kehidupanya di dunia ketiga itu.

"Minene, aku pulang."

"Ya, Nishijima."

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

"Aku bosan melihat dia."

Aku menunjukkan jari telunjuknya menuju TV yang berada di depan tempat dia duduk. Nishijima terlihat mengerti akan kekesalan istrinya itu. Nishijima memberikan kecupan manis di pipi istrinya itu. Seketika wajah Uryuu terlihat merah padam senada dengan warna baju yang dipakainya. Dia tersipu malu,

"Haha, lagi-lagi kamu seperti ini Uryuu."

"Oi, Nishijima. Kenapa nadamu seperti itu?"

"Hahaha, _gomen gomen_ Uryuu."

"Sudahlah Nishijima, aku memasak dulu."

"Baiklah Uryuu."

Uryuu pun segera pergi ke dapur dia ingin memasak makan di dapur. Dia terlihat mulai mahir menggunakan peralatan masak. Dia mencampurkan beberapa bumbu masakan dengan terampil. Dia mulai memasak masakannya. Dia memerlukan beberapa bumbu lagi. Dia membuka kulkas yang berada di ruang dapurnya. Tampak, dia kekurangan beberapa bahan masakan.

"Huh… Terpaksa aku harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan lagi. Nishijima, aku pergi dulu."

"Mau kemana, Uryuu?"

"Aku mau ke supermarket dulu."

"Baiklah Uryuu."

Dia pun pergi ke supermarket denan menggunakan taksi. Dia memanggil dan menaiki taksi itu sampai ke tujuannya. Dia kembali melihat kertas belanjaannya. Akhirnya, dia telah sampai. Ia mulai mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya.

"Sayur kol, telur, wortel…"

Ia akhirnya selesai menemukan bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya. Dia merasa lega. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara patrol mobil polisi. Uryuu terkejut. Dia mulai mundur perlahan-lahan ke belakang.

"Padahal disini tidak terjadi perbuatan kriminal. Apa mereka mengincarku?"

Gumam Uryuu. Dia semakin mundur ke belakang. Gubrak… Dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Uryuu meringis kesakitan. Orang itu terlihat seperti tak asing baginya. Sambil kesakitan, Uryuu menanyakan beberapa hal. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Aw… Sakit. Kamu gak melihatku?"

"Jangan membentak. Ternyata kamu ingin mati juga."

"Hah.."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kita berdua mirip."

"Oi, jangan kayak gitu adalah dirimu yang lain."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Mereka telah menyadari kalau mereka itu mirip. Mereka saling menatap wajah mereka satu sama lain. Terjadilah pertemuan, Uryuu dunia ketiga dan Uryuu dunia kedua. Seperti bom waktu , hal ini membuat mereka makin terkejut.

Beberapa unit polisi mulai turun dan masuk ke dalam supermarket. Uryuu 3rd tampak semakin risau. Terdengar teriakan seorang anggota polisi dari luar supermarket. Uryuu dunia kedua mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dia adalah Kurusu Keigo. Misinya memang untuk menangkap teroris Uryuu Minene.

"Sebagian aparat, kembalilah ke mobil masing-masing ada sesuatu tak dikenal berasal dari dimensi lain."


End file.
